The Return of the Phoenix Revised
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: Ranma 12 X:Over with Harry Potter. The revision of my first and admittedly sloppy Fanfiction
1. Phoenix Song

AN: Yes yes this is the rewrite I promised for this story, It may not be much better but I hope it meets your approval

Prologue:

Phoenix Mountain rang with the sobs of the 17-year-old Martial artist. He cradled the body of his fiancé in his arms. "Please...please wake up... I'm sorry I'm sorry.... please Akane open your eyes!" He rocked her back and forth, he had failed her, he swore he would protect her and he failed her. He flinched as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"She is gone Ranma...." Ryoga stood at his rivals back sick with pain anger and grief but he knew that what he felt was shallow in comparison to Ranma's pain. "Let her go Ranma..."

"NO!" He gathered her tightly against him his tears sliding down his face to land softly on Akanes cooling skin "AKANE!" He soul wrenching cry reverberated around what remained of the chamber slowly gather in strength time the chamber rocked with the sound and the ceiling started to crack. Around Ranma his aura began to glow as the air seemed to crackle as Ranma's shout grew louder and louder, over in the crater where Ranma defeated Saffrom a golden light began to shine, filling the cavern till everyone had to turn away and screw their eyes shut so they wouldn't go blind. Through All this Ranma still cradled Akanes body to himself screaming and screaming till he felt like his throat was being torn out till suddenlt he stopped and his eyes flew wide and the golden light filling the room was sucked from the air till it surrounding the two teenagers in a swirling cloud of energy. Ranma's eyes burned and fire seemed to crackle across his bare skin and his eyes vanished in orbs of fire and tears of gold trickled down his cheeks spilling softly onto Akane's still form.

*****************

She was dead, Akane knew it in a cold kind of distant way. She seemed to float in a haze of white and grey, staring around her trying to figure out what exactly she was supposed to do now, it wasn't like she had any training at being dead, so she just stood there wondering what was going to happen next, maybe now she would see her mother again and she could stop being the angry young girl all the time. The only thing that seemed to worry her was Ranma, she loved that insensitve and perverted baka and now she would never get the chance to let him know. A giggle seemed to to draw her out of her thoughts as she turned and yelped insuprise as she came face to face with another girl who seemed to be the same age as her, dressed in a formal Kimono with aquamarine hair and a bright sunny smile.

"Hi!" The girl cheerfully yelled at her causing Akane to take a stepo back in suprise. "My name is Botan, your Akane right?"

"Um, Hi." Akane frowned, how did this girl know who she was. "Yeah I'm Akane Tendo, why are you here Botan, are you dead as well?"

Botan giggled and shook her head. "No Silly, I'm here to ferry you to the other side!" Before Akane could respond to such a dumb statement, her world of white and grey exploded into colour, the haze begain to swirl in red and golds the colours forming into something Akane recognised, the Hiryou Shoten Ha, but something was different, the aura of cold was gone and so was the Ki image of the great dragon was gone and in it's place rising through the spirit world rose the firebird, a phoenix and with it came the anguished cry of her name uttered by the one person she knew would move heaven and earth to get her. Ranma.

She looked at Botan for answers and found the girl staring at the firebird as it soared higher and higher till it finally exploded high in the what she supposed sky and showered Akane in red and gold sparks that seemed to crackle and spark as the touched her. Slowly her form began to lose definition fading to a insubstantial mist before Botan reacted. "Hey thats not allowed!" Botan made a grab for the fading Akane and fell flat on her face as she passed straight through her, Akane would have laughed if she could before she finally faded completely.

************************

The first thing she felt was pain, it felt like molten fire was burning through her viens racing it's way from her heart through her body, her eyes fluttered open her gasp of breath echoing throughout the ruined cavern and she stared up into the face that she knew now with out any uncertainty that she loved and she began to weep at the pain she saw etched on his handsome face. Gently she reached up and she softly rested her palm on his cheek. The gold light that surrounded them slowly faded and the egg that contained the body of Saffron grew dim once more.

Ranma flinched at the soft touch of her fingers and willing himself to look down he started to cry when his artic blue eyes met warm chocolate brown, he whispered her name almost as if he were to speak to loud this dream would be shattered and he would awaken to find himself once more holding her lifeless corpse. "A-Akane..."

She snuggled against his damp body not caring at the moment, she was weary, tired beyond anything she had ever expierenced, but she knew she was safe he would never let anything hurt her intentionally, her small but deceptively strong hands curled clutching the remains of his red silk shirt as she felt herself falling into peaceful slumber finding time to whisper to him before she lost consiousness. "R-ranma no baka..."

************************

In a fantastical office in a castle almost straight from a fairy tale, one of the most power wizards in history found himself lost in thought reflecting on his mistakes and everything they had cost him, he was almost sure all the years he had put into gaining a small lonely childs trust and respect were gone. His fingers were steepled before his long crooked nose and he was unprepared for what happened next, Fawkes his long time companion and phoenix suddenly without cause burst into song, the joyous notes filling the small office and washing away for the moment some of Albus Dumbledores doubts. 

He watched as his friends beautiful golden and red plumage burst into flames, but unlike one of Fawke's burning days he was not returning to his infant state, it was almost as though he were heralding something wonderful into the world, and soon, far too soon for the spirit weary headmaster, the fires died, the song ended and Fawkes settled back onto his perch in silence

Albus watched his old friend for a time to see if anything else were to occur and after fifteen minutes of silence he rose from his seat and walked to his exstensive library and withdrew from the shelves a single slim volume, `The fire within` it's title, settling himself once more into his chair he bagan to read nd after an hour he muttered a single sentence heard by most of the paintings on his office. "The phoenix soul has been reborn."

******************

Like most nights since the confrontation in the Department on Mysteries Harry Potter found himself unable to sleep, plagued by memories and nightmares of his friends being hurt, of Voldemort getting the prophesy, but most of all of Sirius falling through the viel and of Lestrange's mad laughter as he did so. And so even though Harry was staying at number 12 Grimauld place away from his less than caring relatives, he found himself drawing away from the people who claimed to care for him. In the back garden he found himself before the jury rigged punching bag he had whipped up from an old mattres and some chain and was pounding away trying to make the pain go away with each punch. 

Standing in the shadows of the doorway a pair of chocolate brown eyes watched him feeling her pain, sharing it, wanting to reach out and comfort her best friend in ways that were far from friendly. "Harry?"

Harry filnched when he heard her say his name, she was the last person he wanted to be around, besides his dream of Sirius she was the one who filled his nightmares the most, of her falling from the Death Eater spell and his sudden terror that she was dead. "Go back to sleep Mione, I'm fine."

"No Harry you're not fine, everynight your out here beating up that mattress, you don't sleep you barely eat, I'm....we're worried about you." Hermione stepped out of the shadows and walked out into the over grown garden heading towards Harry.

"I told you I was fine, why don't you just leave me alone Hermione, being friends with me will get you killed." Harry's fist slammed into the mattress hard scraping his knuckles across the course fibres and springs leaving a splash of blood in it's wake.

Hermione watched the bloody mattress and sighed as she reached out to touch his shoulder, shivering as she felt the familiar spark that came from touching him. "You're hurt Harry, lets go inside and take care of it."

Harry shivered and stepped away from her and turned to face her green eyes meeting browm. "Why don't you just go Hermione, go before you get hurt worse than you did, go before it's too late." Tears began to well in the corner sof his eyes and he angrily swiped at them with his forearm as he turned away from her.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she knew how bad he was feeling, how his guilt was eating him alive inside but she would never abandon him so she made a choice in that instant and she stepped up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him as hard as she could. She felt the sobs rip through his body and could barely make out his whispered apollogies and his grief stricken words as he apollogiesed for getting her hurt and most of all for getting Sirius killed. 

"God Mione, please, please make it stop hurting, please you always know what to do help me find him please, help me say I'm sorry." He spun in her arms his own latching onto her in a death grip as if she were the only thing in this world keeping him anchored.

Herminione felt her own tears sliding down her cheeks at the pain she heard in Harry's voice. Her small arms pulling him tighter against her rocking him gently, making gentle shushing noises. She might not have the nerve to tell him to his face but she just couldn't deny she loved the boy who lived and seeing him in such pain was breaking her heart. "I'm here Harry...it's going to be ok."

From his bedroom window, Ron stared down at the two outside in the back garden clinging to each other, he couldn't hear their words but he could imagine what was being said, he stifled a groan as pain flared along his wrists and he pulled back his shirt sleeves as the greenish welts left over from his brain attack glowed a sickly yellow green and slowly a shadow seemed to descend over his face and it began to reflect a look of pure hatred and jealousy, it was just like Harry to take what was his, five years he had been doing it, well this time he wasn't going to let it slide, with an evil little laugh he climbed back into his bed and closed his eyes, sure let them have their moment out in the garden, but soon it would be his moment, letting sleep overtake him, Ron settled into his dreams where he would be the famous one and not the boy who lived.

************************

It was a week after their return fromPhoenix mountain and the insanity was slowly starting to take of Ranma's life once more, the loss of his cure to the stupidity of his own father, Soun and all the rivals pissed him off no end, but it was the actions of the fiance brigade that really upset him and even after they had bombed, beat up and generally destroyed his wedding to the girl he loved, they still acted like nothing had changed, Akane had stopped talking to him again, and the old letch had decided to take a vacation somewhere far away from Japan, because once he learned of Saffron's fate decided he didn't want to upset the annoyed martial artists more than he already had. Hell even Colonge had backed off him and this was how Ranma found himself sitting on the Tendo roof above Akane's bedroom wishing for something to change his life. Suddenly his training was triggered as in the distance a small speck was heading steadily towards him, so rising up into a defensive stance he waited and was suprised when an owl came into view and soared above him and dropped a yellowing evelope into his hands before flying off into the sunset.

Confused and a little wary Ranma studied the envelope carefully. 

`Ranma Saotome`

`Tendo Roof`

`Nerima`

`Japan`

Probably yet another challenge letter he thought as he broke the red wax sealed and pulled the letter out to read it. 

`Dear Mr. Saotome,

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.` 

TBC......

An: So people like I promised here is the offical rewrite of Return of the phoenix, so lemme know if it's an improvement or not

Lata

Kai Lun Mau


	2. Pork Chop Express

The Return of the Phoenix (Revised)

Chapter 1: The Pork Chop Express.

`Dear Mr. Saotome,

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Whilst most new students receive their letters of application at age eleven, your father declined the request for you to attend our school. But we at Hogwarts feel that the time has come to offer you a chance to join our magical community. Our representative will arrive on the 31rst of July to explain in detail the offer you have received.

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva Mcgonnagal

Deputy Head Mistress.

Ranma just stared at the letter for several moments before he burst out laughing. Oh this was too much, after the failed wedding and the final loss of his cure this happens, the Kami's must really hate him. As for his old man well he'd better have a hell of an explanation as to why he never told Ranma about the original letter sent to him back when he was eleven. He sat there on the roof staring out at nothing contemplating the letter.

****

Clank

He glanced to his left as the stepladder came into view and a head of blue black hair came over the edge. "Ranma?"

"You know a bit more effort in your training instead of just hitting me and some bricks you could probably hop up here like the rest of us."

Akane hid the hurt his comment caused as she finished climbing the ladder up onto the roof and perched beside him on the tiles. She knew she should be angry, livid in fact, after everything that happened he still couldn't say that he loved her, not that it mattered really. After Jusendo everything had changed...Ranma had changed, he had killed a god to save her life, she didn't need him to say he loved her for her to know. No. What she was mad about was Shampoo and Ukyo and their explosive cooking, heh, and Ranma had a cheek to call her cooking dangerous. No. Because of them, she was still Akane Tendo when she should really be Akane Saotome but she was to depressed to be angry. Since the wedding disaster Ranma had been avoiding her spending all his time on the roof or in his room except at meal times, he was probably mad at her for not telling him about the cask of spring of the drowned Man that had arrived for him. Not that she blamed him, because of her yet again his chance at a cure was gone. And this time it may prove to be his last.

"Ranma we have to talk about what happened. I-I don't blame what happened on you."

Ranma after two years of constantly being on the blunt end of her Hammer because he was always blamed just looked at her with that whole 'Yeah right' expression.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to fight back the tears as she saw the look on his face...a determined expression soon replaced that and she just knew he was going to call off their engagement. "I...I'm sorry Ranma..." That was too much for her and she burst into tears all the stress from the wedding and Jusendo sent her bawling and she jumped to her feet and tried to get down the ladder trying to hide her tears from him. A pair of muscular arms slid around her pulling her against a well-defined chest, her face burying itself in the red silk her tears soaking the material.

"Ah geez, hell, don't cry Akane, why are you crying, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." Ranma's hands that could so easily reduce stone to dust, gently ran through her blue black hair as he tried his best to comfort the woman he loved. 

"You lost your cure because of me Ranma. First the cursed springs, then the cask, it's all my fault, now you will never be cured..." Her small hands clenched around his shirt tugging him closer to him in a desperate need for nearness. "Please...please don't break our engagement."

Ranma sat there stunned..."Wha...what?" He cupped her chin tilting her face up so their eyes would meet. "Why would I do that you Macho Tomboy, your cooking maybe toxic and you might mallet me for no reason but if I haven't broken it off yet why would I break it off now?"

Akane hiccoughed "Baka..." She slipped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him her eyes red from her tears and her cheeks stained. "Why do you stay with me?" She looked deep into his blue eyes looking for an answer. "I'm not cute I can't cook I'm a terrible martial artist...Shampoo and Ukyo are much better than me..."

Ranma felt his heart thud painfully in his chest as his blue eyes met her chocolate brown. "Y-your not un-cute…Don't believe me when I say that. Y-your beautiful. Thought you were beautiful the first day I met you and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against his chest. "I just wasn't ready to get married back then, an-and if I had said what I really felt then Pops and your dad would have had us married by the end of the day."

He gently rested his chin on the top of her head and let loose a soft sigh. "I would have married you Akane, you were like a dream in that wedding gown. I would have married you even though I'm not ready to be a husband."

Akane tensed in his arms and pulled back enough so that she could meet his gaze. "If your not ready then why would you marry me." Her chocolate brown orbs stared deeply back into his stormy blue looking for answers in his eyes.

Ranma flashed his trademark smirk. "Because maybe I can't say it, and maybe I don't show it in the traditional ways, I don't do flowers, I'm not Kuno, I don't do silly little tokens, I ain't Ryoga, what I do is be here, I don't wanna own ya Akane. But if anyone tries taking ya away from me without ya first telling me ya wanna go, and that you really mean it. Then till the day I die I will come for you."

For minutes after Ranma's impromptu speech the two teens sat there looking at one and other letting the silence settle around them both like an old friend. Slowly like an unstoppable force of nature they two drifted closer their lips almost brushing softly against each other. Finally it seemed the two would share a kiss that both were ready for. Unfortunately life had other plans. As the two drifted closer the outer wall that surrounded the dojo exploded inwards in a shower of small pebbles and dust and the sounds of a voice Ranma was in no mood to hear right now. 

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!"

The two teens snapped apart scooting several feet apart in the blink of an eye blushing furiously. Ranma sighed and rubbed the back of his head before standing and leaping nimbly of the roof and landing upon the soft gravel path. "You have perfect timing Pork chop."

Ryoga spun around looking at his rival in surprise. "Ranma what are you doing here in China?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the China comment. "You ain't in China pork chop, ya sure as hell ain't anywhere near the cursed springs, you're at Tendo's Dojo. Where I told you not to come back for a very long time, in EITHER forms."

Was a pity for Ranma that as soon as he said Tendo Ryoga's eyes glazed over as thoughts of seeing Akane once more overwrote any thoughts of self-preservation. "Hello Ryoga, what brings you back to the Dojo?"

Ryoga snapped out of daze and spun round to face the object of his affection. He blushed a bright red. "Heh heh hello Akane, wa-wait, why were you crying. RANMA WHAT DID YOU DO TO AKANE!" His embarrassment turned to anger at his Rival once more and all common sense just took the first flight out of Nerima. "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" He dropped his rucksack on the grass and faced his rival sending a wicked haymaker towards the surprised but not unprepared Ranma. He spun around the uppercut and drove his foot solidly into Ryoga's gut with a front snap kick. 

"Damn it Ryoga I din't do nothing." Ranma shifted his stance slightly while Akane stood there dumbstruck. This time she knew she couldn't blame this fight on Ranma, Ryoga had clearly thrown the first punch. The lost boy slid backwards across the gravel from the force of the blow and he snarled and darted across the Tendo grounds intent on destroying Ranma once and for all and claiming Akane as his own and declaring his undying love for her. Unfortunately for him Ranma had other plans. Ryoga threw everything he had into beating Ranma down, kick after kick, punch after punch, only the dim thoughts of Akane so close stopped him from unleashing a Shi Shi Hokkuden or the Bakusai Tenketsu. He lunged forward with another Upper cut determined to put an end to this fight only to find Ranma no longer in front of him and found himself facing the Tendo's Koi pond. He panicked his arms flailing in the air for balance trying to prevent himself falling.

Ranma smirked at his rival's predicament. "I warned you not to come back anytime soon Porkchop." He spun on his heel and lashed out with a low spin kick his foot connecting with the back of the lost boy's knees driving him down into a kneeling position. Ranma completed the spin and launched a light snap kick to the back of the lost boy's head and knocked him into the pond.

Ranma folded his arms across his chest and he waited and watched as the black piglet struggled out of its clothes and scrambled out onto the path. Akane stood there a look of comprehension and then absolute horror on her face. "P-P-chan?" The little piglet bwee'd and scurried towards her whilst Ranma face faulted into the gravel path. Still in shock Akane opened her arms and the piglet leapt into her embrace and glared at Ranma over Akane's shoulder. Slowly almost mechanically she turned and walked back into her house passing by Kasumi not responding to her sister's pleasant queries about what had happened outside. Instead she set the black piglet on the counter in the kitchen and quickly grabbed the kettle always kept on standby for Ranma or his father and doused the piglet.

Akane stared at the black hair and more importantly the yellow and black bandana that was keeping that hair from a certain lost boy's eyes. "Ry..Ryoga!" Slowly her battle Aura started to glow surrounding her in a bright red nimbus that radiated anger.

"Wa...wait Akane I can explain.... It's...Its all Ranma's fault!" Ryoga stammered, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head his finger pointing at Ranma. "You Bastard!" Ryoga quivered with anger beginning to glow a sickly green as despair filled his body Akane knew his secret she would hate him forever now. "You swore you would keep it a secret!"

Ranma shrugged from the open doorway of the kitchen. "I warned you to stay away, you helped ruin our wedding and you tried to take something that was mine. I would have shared the cure Pork chop, not like the water can only be used once you know. But you, Pops and Mousse all decided it would be yours and yours alone."

Ryoga cupped his hands a green ball forming between his palms. "SHI SHI...."

He never finished as a cry of "Ryoga No Baka!" filled the house and a massive Hammer slammed into his skull sending him into the floor. As he bounced of the floor Akane caught him on the upswing and sent him flying through the roof his voice trailing into the distance with his battle cry of "RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Silently Ranma and Akane stood in the Tendos kitchen. Akane's eyes slowly filled with tears as the realization of what had happened over the past two years finally sunk. Without words she ran across the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist and hugged him tightly, her quiet sobs filling the kitchen.

Ranma stared down at the youngest Tendo's head as she clung to him. "Aw man."

TBC….

AN: Well Ladies and Gents the next installment of my rewrite has arrived. For those Interested the next chapter heralds the arrival of a certain member of staff from Hogwarts till then…

Yours Sincerely 

The Evil Kai Lun Mau


	3. What the hell is Hogwarts

Chapter 2: What the hell is Hogwarts

The Dojo was silent as Ranma trailed off after finally telling Akane the full story about himself and Ryoga.

"So lemme get this straight in my head. It started with the bread feud, moved on to the duel that never happened. Then Ryoga followed you to china, where you according to him kicked him over a cliff and into the pools where he picked up the curse of the drown little black piglet. Then was almost eaten several times before he finally found you here in Nerima, attacked us at school, followed you home, tried to attack you here and fell into the Koi pond." Akane looked at the clearly embarrassed Ranma. "So when you learn about his curse you as the honourable baka that you are promised to keep it a secret so no one else can use it against him." Ranma stared down at the floor his face a bright red. 

"Um, yeah that's pretty much what happened."

"Uh huh. So after making this promise I found him out in the rain in his curse form, brought him home and took him to bed with me and have been doing so every time he's showed up for the past two years."

Ranma paled as he looked up noting her battle aura as she glared at him. "So instead of just saying Akane P-chan is Ryoga, you decide that a promise to a dishonourable pig was more important than my own honour and that I was sleeping with another man!"

Ranma glared at her his own volatile temper starting to get the better of him. "That's not it at all ya dumb Tomboy! I gave him my word, I promised him I would never say anything, what he did was wrong but it don't change the fact I still gave him my word!"

"What did you call me!" Akane stood glowing brightly surrounded by her bright red aura and her Mallet of doom appeared in her hands and she swung intent on giving Ranma intimate knowledge of the Dojo floor.

Not this time though, enough was enough for the pigtailed martial artist and he reached up with his hand, the mallet head thudding into his palm. He glared at Akane. "Right enough is enough. Am tired of you blaming every damn thing on my Akane, I'm sorry I never came out and straight out said P-chan was Ryoga, but I dropped hint after damn hint, you even seen things yourself and just plain ignored them. Plus I'm pretty sure your pops knew, mine as well probably, and Nabiki seems to know everything that goes on in this town." He stood towering over the glowing girl as she struggled to free her Mallet from his grip. 

Akane struggled in her fit of anger to pull her mallet free and in the end kicked Ranma solidly on the shin causing him to yelp in pain and release his hold on the mallet. "RANMA NO BAKA!" She spun on her heel tears streaming down her face and walked out of the Dojo leaving Ranma imbedded in the floor.

***************

That night around the dinner table was a subdued affair. Akane refused to come down from her room screaming at who ever came to her door to check on her. Even screaming at Kasumi, which sent the house reeling in shock, nobody had ever screamed at her before. Nodoka sat impassively every now and them reaching to stroke the silk wrapped bundle she wore on her back as Genma turned to his wayward son his trademark frown on his face. Soun sat across the table cutting loose with his patented My baby girl yelled at me wail and slowly started to flood the dining room. 

"Well boy what did you do to your fiancé this time!"  
  
Ranma glared at his stupid panda of a father. "I din do noth…" He trailed off and stared down at the table. "She found out about Ryoga's curse today, then when she had me explain everything she didn't take it to well that I knew about it and never told her." He set his chopsticks down and glared at Soun and Genma. I also told her that the pair of you two knew as well and that unlike me you were not under any oath of honour keep the secret." 

Nodoka shot a scathing glare at the two patriarchs before turning her attention back to Ranma. "Why would the Ryoga boys curse upset her so." Ranma flinched visibly under his mom's stare and he fidgeted in place. 

"You know Akane's pet pig P-chan."

Nodoka nodded slightly. "Yes what about him?" Ranma stared pointedly at his mom till he saw comprehension dawn. "And you knew this and kept it from her?"

"I was under oath mom, made before she found that dumb pig to begin with. Ryoga used it against me countless times while I tried dropping hint after hint after hint to that thick as a brick tomboy upstairs."

"Now son that wasn't very manly of you was it." Nodoka used the Saotome Matriarch secret technique to bring her son into line and was shocked when it seemed to fail.  
  
"Sorry Mom but that's not gonna work this time, she's violent, bad tempered and she never listens, I killed for her, I even broke my word as a martial artist because she means more to me and still she tries to hit me, not anymore."  
  
Genma scowled. "You broke your word? Oh why did the fates lumber me with such an ungrateful boy!" He didn't get any further as He splashed down in the Koi pond from Ranma's throw.  
  
"Something to say pop?"  
  
The Panda just growlfed and climbed out of the pond and stalked towards the door. Nodoka sent her husband a sharp glare. "You'll stay outside till your fur dries your not tracking water over Kasumi's clean floors. The Panda whipped out a sign #But it's dinnertime and I'm hungry!#  
  
Ranma snorted and looked at his mom waiting for her to demand seppuku. "I'm tired of this mom every time something always comes up and it gets between me and Akane and she always blames me for it, not anymore. I received a letter today and it may be my last chance of finding a cure for my curse." He smirked knowing this was the perfect bait for his mom. "I've been invited to join a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, if anyone's gonna have a cure for a magical curse I'd say that they would have it wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh my manly son, son you'll be a real man again, I'm so happy!" Nodoka gushed from her spot at the table whilst Soun Wailing changed pitch  
  
"Wahhhhhh now the schools will never be joined Ranma's leaving again!"  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi raised a hand to her mouth in surprise. ((AN: What expecting something else?)) Whilst Nabiki raised a finely shaped eyebrow staring down at the pigtailed Martial artist. "Running away again huh Saotome, leaving my little sister behind, you already forgotten what happened the last time you went gallivanting off for a cure?"  
  
Ranma whirled to face her for a moment as their eyes locked the blue orbs where replaced by the fiery ones that he developed at Mount Phoenix. "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!" His chest heaved in anger as the mercenary girl flinched at the heat in his words and the fire in his eyes. "Tomorrow somebody from the school will be arriving to talk with me about what the school is about, and if ANY of you mess this up for me I'll never forgive you!" He scowled and stood leaving most of his dinner untouched and turned away from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore." With that, he turned and headed upstairs to his room leaving the occupants of the dining room to massive facefault at a Saotome not eating his dinner.  
  
*******************  


Akane lay in her bed curled into a ball her tears had stopped she just felt empty now and so hurt. In her hands she clasped the letter to Ranma, she knew he was leaving and now after what happened in the bathroom she was sure she had lost him, *damn Ryoga I thought he was a my friend, that, that...PERVERT! * A soft knock at her bed room door made her sit up a scowl on her face. "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Akane I'm coming in."  
  
"Go away Ranma I don't want to talk to you." Akane curled up tighter into a ball tears once again threatening to spill from her eyes. *GAH why can't I stop crying it's not like I love.... * She just couldn't do it anymore she just couldn't lie to herself.  


"Tough Akane I'm coming in to talk and this time your gonna listen" The door pushed open and the pigtailed martial artist made his way inside and closed the door leaning against the wood staring down at her an unreadable expression on his face. "Just before you climbed onto the roof this morning I got a letter, it asked me to…here look read it for yourself." He pulled the letter out of his back pocket and tossed it onto the bed.

Akane sniffled as she wiped her eyes, sitting up she unfolded the letter it's contents causing her mouth to open and her eyes to widen in surprise. "This has to be a joke Ranma."

"It maybe, but if it's not it could be my last chance to find a cure for my curse. I need to take this chance." He sighed as he watched her eyes cloud over.

"So go...why are you still here it's not like anything's keeping you here Ranma." She turned away staring out her window.  
  
"No....that's not true Akane, there's something keeping me here, someone really, and I can't go till I tell her something really important."

"So why are you still here shouldn't you be out there telling her this." Inside she felt like she was dying as she struggled vainly to keep her tenuous grip on her emotions.

"You really are a baka sometimes you know that." She never even saw him move. Just one moment and he was kneeling in front of her his hand gently turning her face back to his eyes. Blue eyes stared into brown before Ranma leaned forward slightly and pressed his mouth against hers in a soft kiss. Minutes passed before they finally broke apart and Akane stared at him with something akin to shock in her eyes. "I love you Akane Tendo, even though you are violent, can't cook and probably more of a tomboy that Ukyo. I still love you."

"Akane I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of you hitting me and if I go to this school I don't know when I'll come back, but I dun wanna go without telling you how I feel and without doing this." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a velvet-covered box. Slowly with shaking fingers he opened the box and withdrew a simple gold band with a single tear shaped diamond in the centre. "Will you marry me?"

Akane sat there staring at him totally struck dumb by his proposal a large sweat drop forming on the back of Ranma's head as he waited for answer. Suddenly she burst into tears; this day was too much for her fragile grip on her emotions and she leapt into his arms wrapping hers around his neck covering his face in soft kisses each punctuated by a yes. "What took you so long Baka?"  
  
"Yeah, well I was terrified you'd mallet me and tell me no...." Ranma leaned up and caught her lips with his own giving her a deep passionate kiss...his first real kiss and was he enjoying it.  
  
Standing outside the door was Kasumi her soft smile replaced finally with a genuine one as she made her way down the hall to her own room. *Congratulations Immuto Chan it took you long enough.*  
  
******* 31 July*******  


Dumbledore apparated with a soft pop into the yard and paled when he saw the destruction. The wall was demolished in places and the garden was littered with many crater like impacts. Perhaps he was two late and DeathEaters had already learned of the boy's existence and launched an attack. With an audible sigh of relief he watched as a beautiful young woman left the house carrying a load of wet laundry.

Kasumi smiled at the rather strangely dressed gentlemen standing in the yard. "May I help you sir?"

Dumbledore pulled off his hat and bowed "Yes I am looking for a Ranma Saotome please."  
  
"Oh my, I'm afraid all challengers are supposed to make their way round the back door."  
  
"Oh, your mistaken Miss, I'm not here to challenge young Ranma I am here about an invitation he received." Dumbledore chuckled slightly at the girls expression as the calm smile once again slipped onto her face  
  
"Ahhh, we were expecting you Sir, My apologies would you like to come in, we were about to have break...." She never finished as the cry HENTAI! Filled the air and the sound of breaking glass that showered onto the gravel as a pig tailed martial artist that sailed perfectly into the koi pond from Akane's window.  


Dumbledore stared as a face of raw magic triggered and what was a young man with black hair before he landed in the Koi pond was now a buxom young woman with flaming red hair climbed out. "Fascinating."

Kasumi sighed; they had made such progress last night. "Please forgive my little sister and her fiancé they are a little.... insanely violent sometimes, it's nothing, would you like some tea?"  
  
Dumbledore facefaulted into the grass in surprise. Ranma looked at the newcomer then turned to Kasumi the mumbled words just audible, words like Tomboy and violent maniac that caused Kasumi peaceful expression to change to a slight frown. "Ranma Kun this gentleman is here to see you."  
  
Ranma looked the old man up and down, the old ghoul and the letch had caused him to be very wary when dealing with older people. "Challenge?"  
  
"No, no Ranma-kun this is the representative of the school you were talking about."  


"Excuse me, but might I ask what just happened. You were male when you landed in the later you are female now you are out of it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he had come across something new and interesting, which at his age was always a welcome experience. 

Ranma looked at the man his patented catch phrase rising to the occasion. "I'M A GUY!" He glowered and turned heading into the house and the kettle on the stove. Dumbledore just followed him and Kasumi in stunned silence what exactly had he walked into. He stared as Ranma poured the kettle over his head an amused half smile appearing as the buxom red head turned into the muscular young man.  
  
"Would someone care to explain?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Ancient Chinese curse, fell into cursed spring, now cold water turns me into a girl, hot water changes me back." A smile blossomed on Ranma's face. "Do you think your school could have a cure?  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help you Ranma but we have several departments at Hogwarts dealing with curses, counter curses magical maladies. I'm sure in time we'll find a way to cure you, in the meantime you could use the time to learn magic and the mystical arts."  
  
Ranma frowned hoping that he'd get his answer right away. "I guess slim chance is better than no chance." He settled down at the table waiting for breakfast talking quietly with Dumbledore about the school as the rest of the people in the house made their way to the table. Akane sat in her usual spot next to Ranma a slightly guilty expression on her as glanced at her fiancé. "So if you don't mind my asking Sensei where is this school of yours anyway, I've never heard of it before, because you don't exactly look Japanese."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as he pulled a small bag from inside his cloak. "Lemon Drop?" Ranma and Akane shook their heads in the negative. "I'm not surprised you've never heard of Hogwarts as its location is kept secret from the muggle world." He smiled at the two teens. There are several different magical schools in the world. There is even one here in Japan built into the heart of your own Mount Fuji."  
  
Ranma blinked. "So why me, not that I don't appreciate the offer but I'm curious as to why you are giving it to me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Understandably Ranma, but before I contacted you I was in touch with my counterpart here in Japan and you should have received a formal invitation to attend Mount Fuji School of Sorcery and Spell casting, but all the letters were sent back in the negative."

Ranma shifted his gaze from Dumbledore to his father and glared. "Something to tell me pop?"

Genma glared at his son. "My mission was to train you to be a man amongst men and to be the greatest Martial artist in the world. We had no time for nambie pambie magic tricks." He folded his arms across his chest with an air of smugness on his face and glared at his ungrateful son.

"Still dun explain why you are here now though Dumbledore-San."

Dumbledore nodded. "My apologies Ranma, several weeks ago an event occurred, I am the, I suppose the right word would be owner of a special magical animal, a phoenix in fact, when this event occurred phoenix's all over the world broke into song. After several weeks investigation I found out that this magical event led to you." Dumbledore didn't fail to notice both teens stiffen and the mention of the word phoenix, nor did he fail to notice their hands sliding into each other's. Unfortunately Dumbledore wasn't the only one to notice and Genma leapt to his feet dancing and singing about how the schools would be joined. Soun soon joined his friend as the pair celebrated. Ranma glared at his father while Akane started to glow red with her battle aura.

"Quickly Tendo call the priest!"

"Hey I ain't getting married yet k!" Ranma jumped to his feet sliding into a ready position preparing to beat his pops into the ground. Dumbledore looked at the young teen and smiled briefly.

"Might I be of assistance here?" Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at the prancing fathers. "Stupefy!" A blast of blue/white light erupted from the tip of his wand and dropped the two Fathers cold were they stood. Akane stood still glowing with anger and walked over to the unconscious Genma. "PANDA NO BAKA!" Dumbledore watched in shock as the glowing Mallet of Akane's formed in her hands and she swung it like a golf club sending Genma into L.E.O* 

Dusting her hands the mallet vanished and she looked at the shocked Dumbledore. "Sorry Sensei, but he was getting on my nerves."

"Think nothing of it my dear, but if you will allow me there is a test I would like to perform."

Akane glanced at Ranma a worried expression on her face. Ranma looked at Dumbledore and frowned. "It won't hurt her or nothing would it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, just Ms Tendo's mallet intrigues me and I wish to check something."

Akane shrugged. "Ok I guess." Dumbledore smiled and stood crossing the distance between the two and gently tapped her on the head with his wand. There was a ringing sound like crystal being struck and it echoed around the house. Slowly a blue nimbus surrounded the startled girl and Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Well this is a surprise." He turned to Kasumi who sat there quietly watching everything and smiled. "Do you have some paper and a pen I may use. It seems I have a letter to write." 

Kasumi smiled and stood vanishing into the kitchen whilst Akane and Dumbledore retook their seats at the table. "Sensei, what exactly was that you just did?" Dumbledore looked at Ranma and twinkled. "It was a magical resonance test, Ms Tendo's Mallet it appears is a form of Conjuration. It is a magical construct." Kasumi returned with the paper and pen and Dumbledore quickly wrote a short letter and whistled sharply. With a burst of flame and song there on the kitchen table Fawkes popped into view. But instead of turning to Dumbledore the Phoenix faced Ranma and warbled softly, spreading it's scarlet and gold wings it bowed to him before turning it's attention to Dumbledore.

Everyone in the room watched the bird with awed expression as Dumbledore attached the letter to its leg and it once more popped out of existence. "Dumbledore-San what do you mean magical construct?"

"One of the advanced courses taught at Hogwarts is called Conjuration, where with the right spell a person can create an object, but the life span of the object reflects the strength of the caster. It seems Ms Tendo has the ability to conjure up that Mallet of hers when she gets angry." There was a pop and Fawkes reappeared on the table. "Aha." Quickly Dumbledore plucked the letter from Fawkes leg and quickly scanned its contents. "It seems Mr Saotome you aren't the only one never received their school letter." Suddenly Soun cringed as every eye in the place was suddenly upon him. Suddenly he started bawling once more. "I didn't want my baby girl to go away!"

Ranma and Akane stared at each other in shock. This was what they had hoped for, a way to get away from all the rivals and fiancées. "I don't know what to say Dumbledore-San, I want to accept your offer, but I can't go and leave my fiancée behind. So the final decision hers I guess."

Dumbledore stared at the young woman his eyes twinkling. "Well Ms Tendo I'd like to formally extend to you an Invitation to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

Akane looked at her family a slight blush on her face. "I would like to accept Dumbledore-San" Ranma whooped not caring who was at the table Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane's waist and kissed her.  
  
Nodoka, Soun, and Nabiki all face faulted at the sight whilst Akane stiffened in his arms from shock and pushed him away "PERVERT!" Without thinking, her mallet formed in her hands and she started to swing but suddenly stopped when she saw the hurt and expectant expression on Ranma's face. "I...I'm sorry Ranma...old habits die hard..."  
  
Ranma smiled when the mallet vanished again and slipped his arms around her again. "It's ok Ak-chan you didn't hit me so that's a start."  


TBC…

AN: There you go people yet another revised chapter and hopefully that fills some of the gaping plot holes I left in the original. The next chapter should hopefully plug all the remaining gaps. Till then

Yours truly,

The Evil Kai Lun Mau


	4. Crucioooooooooh Hell

Chapter 3: Crucioooooooooh Hell!

Harry sighed as he stood in front of the Grimmauld Place fireplace waiting his turn to floo to Diagon Alley. It had taken a lot of pleading and several threats to convince the order members to allow him to go with Ron and Hermione to get the rest of his school things. He could remember the shock he felt when he got his owl results back. An O in potions no less, it was amazing what the complete lack of that greasy prat Snapes presence could do for his academic ability. The rest he was fairly confident about. That he would pass his defence against the dark arts was a certainty and charms and transfiguration were with Hermione's assistance also in the bag. He knew Sirius would have been proud of him but even as he thought his name Harry could feel the anger and pain building inside of him. Focusing within himself he took those feelings and wrapped them tightly and locked them away inside. He knew the power of emotion when using magic, and the next time he met up with Lestrange he was going to let those feelings loose and make her sorry she ever escaped from Azkaban.

He glanced around the room his gaze settling first on Ron then on Hermione and he fought the urge to sigh. It was the end of summer everyone was in shorts and T-shirt and frankly the atmosphere in here at the moment made the inside of the freezer seem warm. Finally it was his turn and with a throw of powder and an explosion of green flame Harry staggered out into the Leaky Cauldron in time to see Ron slap away Hermione's offered hand to help him to his feet. Hermione's face went cold and she turned and stalked away leaving Ron to get himself to his feet.

Harry scowled, he was getting tired of the constant petty arguments between Ron and Hermione and if they continued he was going to have to get involved. He shook his head as he crossed through the Leaky Cauldron and made his way out towards the entrance of Diagon alley.

*************

The morning passed quickly with trips to the apothecary, Madam Malkins and now they would stop for ice cream at Florean Fortescues. Ron walked behind Harry and Hermione watching them closely for any signs of more than friendly behaviour. He scowled as he watched Hermione start laughing at something Harry had said and he groaned as pain flared along along his forearms. He stumbled for a moment before feeling someone catch him as he fell.

Harry stared at his friend anxiously. "Ron you alright there mate?"

Ron almost snarled pushing Harry away. "It's nothing…I tripped." He stepped past a stunned Harry and strode on into the ice cream parlour. Soon enough the three of them sat outside in the sun finishing off their ice creams in quiet but soon they each finished and soon the simple quiet turned into an uncomfortable silence. Hermione sighed and set her spoon down in the empty ice cream container and glanced at Ron trying not to start crying. she was just so mad at him. "I'm going to Flourish & Blotts to get my books." She stood and turned all but running off into the crowds.

Ron scowled as he watched her run off and mumbled softly under his breath. "Tease." He turned and glanced at Harry. "What?"

"I'm just curious as to why both my friends are doing nothing but fight with each other, I want to know why you have been acting like a complete prick since I arrived at Grimmauld Place." Harry frowned. "What is going on with you and Hermione Ron, you're my best friends and I'd like you to stop bickering so we can be friends again."

Harry tossed his spoon down on the table in disgust. "Damn it Ron, you're both supposed to be best friends, what happened between you and Hermione?"

Ron smirked in an unpleasant manner. "Before you arrived I asked her to go out with me, to be my girl friend." He snorted. "She said no, said she could only be my friend."

Harry shook his head staring at his friend. "So she says no and you spend the rest of the summer making her miserable, bloody hell Ron." 

"That's right, Harry bloody Potter hero of the down trodden and righter of wrongs." Ron folded his arms across his chest. "Just leave it alone Harry."

"No, you saw her Ron she's about ready to start crying and I will not let you treat her like you did back in first year Ron, I won't allow it." Harry glared at his friend across the table. "I thought you were better than that."

"Know what Harry, just fuck off." With that Ron stood and stormed off heading towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry just stared at the back of his retreating friend in shock. He knew after the events in fourth year that Ron had a tendency towards jealousy and a streak of pettiness inside him but he never knew it was so big. Right now Harry knew he was more likely to thump Ron rather than talk to him sensibly so he decided he would look for Hermione and see if he could calm her down before she did something permanent to Ron with her wand. 

He made his way down Diagon Alley when he began to notice that the crowd was slowly increasing coming from the other direction. Looks of panic and fear on many of the faces and slowly and ice cold feeling settled in Harry's gut as he began to push his way through the crowd. Suddenly in the distance he could hear the cries of spells being cast and the flashes of light. Drawing his wand he darted out into the street to find himself in the middle of a pitch battle between Ministry Aurors and Death Eaters and there in the thick of it stood Hermione back to back with Tonks, wand drawn rattling through her arsenal of spells.

Harry felt the rage and anger he had been supressing all summer trying to break free. Calmly he aimed his wand at a Death Eater and muttered the stunning spell and with a loud boom a jet of crimson light blasted the target backwards several feet. With a grim determination Harry waded into the fight. His wand firing hexes and spells in rapid succession. In the corner of his eye he could see several members of the order of the Phoenix apparate into the street slowly turning the tide of the battle in favour of the good guys. Suddenly he heard the crazy laughter of the one person he longed to face. Bellatrix Lestrange stood unminding of the spells being cast at her as the rebounded off her Protego shield charm. 

"TONKS!"

Harry spun at Hermione's shouted warning to the young Auror as a blasting curse exploded a few feet from her sending the metamorphagus crashing into the wall bleeding from several shrapnel wounds. "Hermione!" Harry darted across the street as he watched Bellatrix draw a bead on the young woman. He slammed into her bowling her over just as a jet of emerald green light of the killing curse soared over the top of them. Harry snarled and in that instant unleashed every emotion, every ounce of hatred he had for the woman. "STUPEFY!" And what jetted from the tip of his wand looked nothing like the usual spell. Harry slid along the road several feet from the recoil of the release. He watched as the ball of magic several metres in diameter rocketed down the street like a comet and slammed into the crazy Death Eaters shield charm and smashed it, blowing her clean off her feet and into the wall.

Hermione watched in stunned awe as Harry's spell smashed into Lestrange, then in horror as Lestrange stood and started to laugh in that awful insane cackle before she spun on her heel and raced down an alley and Harry gave chase. "Harry no!" It was no use, as Harry had no thought in his head besides destroying Lestrange. Climbing to her feet Hermione started to race after Harry hoping she would prevent something awful from occurring.

Harry ran. He had no idea how Lestrange had got up after that spell but he would not let her get away. He tore down the cobblestone streets hot on her heels with revenge in his heart and mind, but so focused was he on the woman in front he failed to notice the several robed figures until it was to late. He yelled in surprise as several hexes came at him all at once and he skidded to a halt and dived into an open doorway. He peered around the wooden frame and his heart stopped as he watched Hermione round the corner after him. "Mione!" He rose like the wrath of god and strode out of the doorway wand in hand unminding of the spells that streaked towards him and he let loose a Reductor curse that blasted a ten-meter hole in the street scattering the Death Eaters. He snatched Hermione's hand and dragged her into the open door. They ducked behind the wall taking deep breaths trying to calm their nerves.

Hermione was furious as she looked at Harry. "Are you insane what were you thinking, you could have been killed chasing after her!"

"She killed Sirius, I am not letting her get away!" Harry growled at her as he rounded on her. "I didn't ask you to follow me!" 

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here!" A voice cried in dismay. "This is a hotel not a play ground!"

Harry turned to face the rather snobbish sounding gentleman. "In case it escaped your notice there are Death Eaters outside intent on killing me and my friend."

"Poppycock young man, those articles in the Prophet are simple scare mongering, there are no Death Eaters, now I'll ask you to leave." The concierge sniffed in disdain as he yanked open the door of the hotel to escort the two teens back into the street and was struck down as several Avada Kedavras struck him on the chest blasting him backwards sending him sliding across the marble floor.

"Come on out Potter, you know you can't win, come out and we will make it quick for you and the mudblood."

Harry's hand tightened around his wand and he growled under his breath, it was a trap and he fell for it and now Hermione was trapped with him. He looked at his best friend her face pale from fear but determined. "Go to hell Lestrange. He pointed his wand out the open door in the general direction of the voices. "Stupefy!"

There was a pop of displaced air and Harry and Hermione spun around surprised. "Crucio!" Harry screamed as his nerves exploded in pain, he curled up in a ball screaming his throat raw but on the edge of his hearing he could also hear the screams of Hermione. 

Shrill laughter filled the lobby of the hotel and the curses where stopped and Bellatrix stood over the gasping Harry and a sobbing Hermione. "That is what a Cruio is supposed to feel like Whelp!"

"Yeah well this is what a Mouko Takabisha is supposed to feel like!" Bellatrix looked up surprised at the interference and smirked in a disturbing manner, her gaunt face pulled in disturbing lines. "Protego!" So you can imagine her surprise when the blue ball of energy passed straight through her shield charm and blasted her clear through the wall.

"Damn I didn't realise Kodachi had an older sister."

"Baka, she doesn't have any sisters thank god, Kuno is bad enough."

Harry groaned in pain as he pushed himself to his feet and staggered to the crying Hermione and gathered her in his arms and cradled her tightly. He looked at his rescuers. The young man sported a red Chinese shirt and a black pigtail his smile a satisfied smirk, beside him stood a pretty girl around the same age wearing a yellow sundress with blue-black hair. "H...H...How the hell did you do that!" Harry yelled at the boy. The girl flashed Harry a stunning smile and turned to the left slightly as a Death Eater ran through the door wand raised pointed at the Asian couple and Harry could only stare in shock as the boy seemed to blur out of sight and the Death Eaters wand vanished from his grip and he met the business end of a blue glowing Mallet driving him into the marble floor.

The boy reappeared and stared at the girl's handy work. "Damn Akane he's still awake, you losing your touch or what." He stared at the robes in disgust. "And I dun care what Dumbledore Sensei says I ain't wearing a dress to school."

"Rrrranmaaa!" The mallet reappeared briefly glowing menacingly in the young girl's hands. 

Harry could only watch in stunned surprise as the young man yelped and covered his head with his hands. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Akane smirked and gently tapped him on the head with the mallet before it vanished once more.

Suddenly more pops of displaced air filled the room and Ranma and Akane both feel into combat stances as the new arrivals appeared. Harry sighed with relief as he saw Tonks all right along with Lupin and Moody. "It's ok they are friends."

The girl nodded and relaxed while the boy studied the three new arrivals carefully. Akane turned to look at Harry and Hermione. "Sorry about that, is your girlfriend ok?" Harry just blinked giving her a clueless expression she recognised to easily from her fiancés face and she sighed.

"Who are you people?" 

Akane turned to face Lupin and bowed slightly while Ranma chuckled nervously his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

TBC…

AN: There you go people another chapter revised and posted. For all those people reading Blind Confrontations I apologise about the delay but I have a serious case of Writers block so I decided to work on this for a while.

Yours Truly 

The Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


	5. The phoenix spreads it's wings

Chapter 4: The phoenix spreads it's wings.

It was one of those moments when no one had the faintest idea what to say or do. The order members along with Harry and Hermione stared first at Akane and Ranma then at the Death Eater embedded in the marble floor and then at the hole in the wall where Bellatrix had vanished through. Somehow these two teenagers had managed to stomp a mud hole in one of Voldemorts staunchest flunkies and left another buried face first into the floor.

"H-how did you do that?"

Akane blushed slightly whilst Ranma flashed them his cockiest smirk. "In my case it's the rewards of twelve years of martial arts training, for her it's cause she's a tomboy." Too late Ranma realised his error. "Oh sh-"

The order member just stared with a cry of annoyance made the glowing mallet reappear and brought it down on Ranma's head leaving him side by side with the Death Eater. Akane humphed and folded her arms across her chest the mallet vanishing from sight whilst Ranma groaned and pushed himself to his feet brushing dust and pieces of rock from his hair. "Gomen Akane."

"He…you…how…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Harry looked at the two teens in confusion.

"Ah I see that you have met our two newest students."

Almost as one everyone spun to face the door where Professor Dumbledore stood his eyes twinkling even though his expression was serious. "I'm glad to see you are fine Harry." Harry just scowled at the aged headmaster. "But I believe we should take this conversation to a more secure location." Ignoring the shocked looks from the order members Albus turned and walked back outside.

Moody glared at the two Asian teens whilst Harry and Hermione followed their headmaster outside. "I'll be watching the pair of ya understand, Albus may trust you but he has a habit of trusting some dangerous people." Akane looked away the whizzing blue eye making her nauseous whilst Ranma met the stare head on. Suddenly Moody apparated with a pop of displaced air and both teens jumped back in surprise. Lupin looked at the two a little warily.

"I suggest you go join Professor Dumbledore and Harry and Hermione." That said he, Tonks, Shacklebolt and the others all disappeared with cracks of displaced air. Ranma looked at Akane who shrugged slightly before he gingerly reached out and took her smaller hand in his own and led her outside.

"So Dumbledore-Sensei where we…" Ranma trailed off as almost as one they glanced down the street at a large explosion. Harry screamed grabbing his forehead in agony whilst Hermione and Akane grabbed a hold of the struggling teen trying to keep him on his feet.

"Hello Albus my old, old friend, Oh I see the half blood and the Mudblood are with you, this should make things a lot simpler AVADA KEDAVRA!" The tip of his wand glowed green before the bolt of emerald death shot from the tip and roared with a crackle of energy only to strike the conjured steel disc created by Dumbledore deflecting the blast away from the group. "You meddlesome old fool why won't you just die!"

"Ranma!" Dumbledore shifted his attention at Akane's shout only to see Ranma sprinting across the distance separating them from Voldemort.

"Mr Saotome no!"

Voldemort raised his wand again and smirked. "Avada Kedavra." The bolt of death seemed to ooze from the tip of his wand, as everything seemed to slip into slow motion, the group could only watch as the two seemed destined to collide; yet something strange happened. Slowly the air seemed to fill with the beautiful cry of the phoenix and Ranma's Aura sprang to life spreading out around him like a massive bird with wings of flame. The wings coming around him life a shield of sorts and the Avada connected with these flaming wings and a golden green light filled the street blinding the group.

Akane screamed in horror clearly believing Ranma dead she shook her head trying to clear the green and yellow flash spots in her vision desperate to see what happened. Finally their vision cleared and they gasped in surprise, Ranma was slowly, groggily pushing himself to his feet from where he had soared across the street and impacted with the wall whilst Voldemort was on his hands and knee's struggling to rise.

"Damn you Dumbledore this isn't over!" With a crack Voldemort apparated away leaving everyone standing there in the deserted street in shock.

"Ms Tendo go help your fiancé to his feet, we must away before the ministry get here. Nodding dumbly she raced across the cobbled street to him her hands wrapping around his waist as she pulled him to his feet.

"You and I are gonna have words later on about that dumb stunt you baka!" Ranma just nodded and regretted it moments later as the world spun. Akane shook her head and leaned over kissing his cheek before she helped him over to where Hermione stood steadying Harry.

Dumbledore held out a piece of rope. "Quickly all of you take hold." As one they gripped the rope and with the familiar jerk behind their navel the group felt the port key take effect.

It was later that Dumbledore entered the kitchen to meet the expectant faces of three of his charges. "He is resting for now, each physical confrontation with Voldemort drains him significantly and this time was no different, for now let him sleep off the effects." He raised his hand to forestall any and all questions. "I know you require answers to today's events but for now I don't have many and I'm afraid they will need to wait till later as I must attend a meeting, plus I feel it is Harry's right to also be present when we discuss this." Hermione nodded while Ranma and Akane just looked at each other their expressions clearly not happy but willing to accept Dumbledore's words for now. "Now I must be off, but I must ask that you do not discuss the events after we left the hotel with anyone but ourselves." Without waiting for conformation he apparated away with a soft pop leaving three very confused and frustrated teenagers at the kitchen table.

TBC…

AN: Yep a totally new chapter so I hope you like and enjoy, there will probably be another new one up in a few days. And I just wanna welcome back Moryath to the fold as one of my wonderful reviews and I would just like to say that this wouldn't have been a success if sooner or later you hadn't complained about Ron. Here's a hint read the story properly you may notice there is a reason for Ron acting like an ass, but I'm quite sure you'll probably tell me that I went back and changed it like I did in the original

Yours Truly

The Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


End file.
